A Kyoko Cinderella Story
by UnLuckyLucy
Summary: Basically a Skip Beat version of Cinderella except there are many "princes." This is a fairy tale about how Cinderella or Kyoko finds love, her glass shoe, and the many twists and turns along the way.
1. Chapter 1

A Kyoko Cinderella Story

**The Fuwa Mansion**

_RING RING _"KKKKYYYYYYOOOOOKKKOOOOOO!" yelled Sho from his specially made gold rimmed four poster bed. Leaning with his arm on one of his many pillows he continued to pull the rope that was conveniently positioned next to a vent that led straight to the kitchen in which Kyoko was bustling about.

"Where's my breakfast!" Yelled Sho still pulling the rope.

"I'm really sorry Sho!" Kyoko yelled from the kitchen. "It's almost done!"

Sho sighed and stop pulling the bell momentarily. "Well hurry it up!" _Annoying woman. _He thought to himself.

Kyoko rushed in almost tipping the tray full of food she was carrying. She appeared to be desprately trying to keep the tray from falling on the red velvate carpet which was of course custom made. Kyoko carefully layed the tray down on the edge of his bed so it wouldn't fall.

With a worried look Kyoko said quietly, "I'm really really sorry Sho. The stove broke so I had to fix it. That's why your breakfast is late." She twisted her fingers in her apron expecting an angry reply.

"Nevermind just give it here. Jezz you're a mess. Go clean up or something." Sho said lazily. She handed Sho his tray and began rubbing the blackish-gray smears on her face with her sleeve.

"Ugh! Not in here!" yelled Sho with a mouth full of food.

"Sorry," mumbled Kyoko as she flinched at his irritated tone. She left the room thinking to herself. _He never used to be this angry. I wonder what's got him so irritated...oh well it doesn't matter. _She smiled. Shotaro had been her best friend and prince ever since they were children. _And I'm his princess. _She fell dramaticly to the ground. _But for now I'm just like Cinderella I just have to wait until my fairy god mother makes me beautiful and then I'll get whisked away by my prince. _She smiled in pure bliss as her thoughts of Sho and her Happily Ever After took her away to a magical place that is Kyoko's imagination. _RINNNG! POP! _Kyoko's Happy Ever After popped and floated away as a loud annoying bell rung out. "Nooo! My Happy Ever After!" She reached out to the invisable dream as if she could grab it. She shook her head_. Later_, she thought, and sprung up.

"Comming Sho!" she lifted her heavy skirts and ran off into the direction of the sound. When she reached the old oak door frame and looked in her childhood friend was just slipping a white silk shirt over his head. Kyoko being the inocent type, blushed furiously.

"Kyoko can you go pick up a few things for me? I need you to restock on food and such ok?" Sho asked with his back turned.

"Um yeah I can do that." Kyoko smiled sweetly. "Bye Sho!"

Sho just narrowed his eyes at her and said "Whatever. Just hurry back so you can clean this place up it's a mess in here..."

Her smile faded a bit. "Ok bye Sho," she said as she slowly walked out of the room.

**Market Place**

Kyoko walked quickly past the sweet smelling bakery fearing that if she stayed too long she would be tempted to buy somthing. _I remember when we first came to the Fuwa Mansion. He was so sweet then. His parents own a huge piece of land back west where they have their own mansion and a very successful farming company. My mother abandoned me when I was ten but Sho's parents were kind enough to take me in. We grew up together but Sho didn't want to inherit his father's company and marry a country bumkin so he ran away and he asked me to go with him...and I said yes. Ah. I miss those days when he would smile at me sweetly and say how our lives would be just like a fairy tale. If only... _Her thoughts were suddenly interupted with shouts and a horse wildly thrashing. Then before she could sort out what was going on she was sent flying landing flat on her back in the mud. She groaned as she tried to sit on her back which was throbbing in protest at the attempt.

A slightly blurry older man dressed heavily in white flowing ruffles rushed off the horse and held her shoulders tightly. "Young lady are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?" He shook her softly.

As Kyoko's vision returned to normal she saw the face of a handsome older gentleman peering at her face concern edged into his features. "Um yes but my back hurts a bit."

He helped her stand up and said still holding her hand, "I'm terribly sorry for this incident madam." He kissed her hand and introduced himself, "It's been a pleasure meeting you madam you may call me Lory if you wish and," he pointed to a dark skinned man with a white silk turban wrapped around his head that was dismounting his horse, "this is my friend Sebastian."

Sebastian walked slowly over, "Are you alright?" he asked bluntly.

His bluntness made Kyoko a bit nervous so she just nodded in response and then realized she hadn't properly introduced herself yet and quickly bowed. "I'm sorry for being rude my name is Kyoko Mogami you may call me Kyoko though."

Lory grinned, "So Miss Kyoko where are you heading to and if possible may we give you a ride as a way to make up for almost running you over?"

"U-um I don't think..." Kyoko stammered

Lory immediately drooped and gave Kyoko the most pitiful sad puppy dog look. "Please help ease my guilt or I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep at night."

Kyoko didn't want to upset anyone so she hesitently agreed. "Alright I suppose."

Lory's saddness deflated instantly and he waved her towards a beautifuly decorated white carriage. Kyoko stared in amazment.

_It's just like Cinderella's carriage. _She beamed gleefully.

"Are you comming...princess Kyoko?" He stretched out his hand while he held the door open for her.

As if caught up in a dream she took Lory's hand and carefully stepped up the tiny white stairs and leaned into the carriage. She looked around her as she sat down. It was white all over the inside too. The seats were white leather and the ground was covered in some kind of white fur. She ran her hands along the bumps of the leather.

"Just like a fairy tale," she whispers happily. And somewhere deep inside her heart a very small part of her was actually a bit relieved Sho wasn't there to ruin this perfect moment.

**To Be Continued**

Who is this mysterious Lory?

What will happen next between Sho and Kyoko?

Is Sho ment to be her prince or will someone else cut into the picture?

Remember to RandR! :D Till next time UPPP UPPP AND AWAYYY!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of skip Beat affiliates.**

**Inside Lory's Carriage**

Kyoko hummed quietly while she ran her hands over the white leather seat. Lory who was sitting opposite of her examined her closely.

Lory being the curious type took this opportunity to observe the young woman sitting across from him. _She doesn't have the look of high birth but she seems to act a bit like one meaing she was taught well. She has manners and is very polite but she practiclly lit up when I called her a princess. _His gaze softened a bit when he happened to meet her eyes. _She has the kind eyes of a child, _he chuckled to himself ,_reminds me of someone I used to know. Kyoko...interesting. _"This one has quite a bit of potential..." Lory whispered out loud.

"Um excuse me?" Kyoko looked at him questionably.

Lory gave her his most dashing smile and waved away her question with his hand. "Absolutely nothing my dear. Also I would like to know if I could take a bit of your time if you aren't terribly busy."

_I really don't want to be rude but I really must get back to Sho. He's probably waiting for me. _"U-um I'm really sorry but I'm sure if I have any time at this moment I have someone expecting me home soon." kyoko stammered.

"Hm could this someone possibly be your prince?" Lory grinned perceptively. As soon as he said that Kyoko blushed a deep shade of red and smiled shyly in embarrassment but stayed silent. Assuming he'd gotten his answer through her reaction he sighed inwardly. _Not the one I guess..._

Kyoko's blush faded and she sighed. "Actually I...he's not really my prince." she looked down at her hands.

"I see." Lory feeling a bit guilty for prying smiled warmly and said. "Well my dear if you must leave then please be careful on your way home and also if you ever wish to become a real Cinderella you can contact me anytime." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a silver card with purple lettering. He leaned over and placed it in her open hand.

Kyoko accepted the card but didn't seem to understand the last part of his sentance and was about to ask him what he ment when Lory opened the carriage door and got out. She looked around and was a bit startled that they'd stopped moving. Lory reached out his hand to help her out of the carriage. Her mind buzzing and a bit hazy finally registerd that he was helping her out. Kyoko stood up and sadly looked one last time around the small but comfortable carriage and took a small step. _Goodbye my fairytale. _She took Lory's hand and stepped out.

Kyoko looked around recognizing the busy market. Lory smiled and bowed gracefully. "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Kyoko and I hope our paths will cross sometime in the near future." Before she could say a word he took her hand kissed it, got in his carriage, waved goodbye, and was gone in the blink of an eye.

All Kyoko could manage to do was stand there speechless. She looked down at her card. In dark purple letters she read, _"The Princess Project." The princess project? What's this? _kyoko sighed deeply as if she was holding her breath. _I guess that's that. He sure was a nice person I wonder who he was. He seemed pretty important...I guess it doesn't matter now though. Maybe Sho knows who he is. _Kyoko gasped. _SHO! Oh nooooo! I left him all alone and I still haven't bought what he asked for! _She stuffed the card in her dress pocket and raced off. _How long have I been gone? More importantly how long has he been waiting on me? _Deciding to get some pastries as an apology for being late she stopped by a bakery and bought some of Sho's favorite cupcakes.

**The Fuwa Mansion **

Sho laid comfortably on a sofa in the sitting room. "Shoko I'm thirsty get me a glass of water." Sho demanded.

Shoko sighed annoyed at the command. "Why should I?" She rolled her eyes.

Sho got up lazyily and walked slowly in her direction and moved closer until he was level with her. He gazed into her eyes and whispered softly, "Because I like you Shoko," he grinned, "and because Kyoko isn't here to boss around."

Shoko stared into his eyes and replied with a hint of jealously, "If you like me so much why do her keep her around when you have me." She crossed her arms defensively.

Sho reached out and wraped his arms around Shoko. "She's just here to clean and do what I say when ever I say."

"But...you asked her to come with you when you left your parents so she must mean something to you." Shoko said wearily.

"We grew up together but that's it...she chose to come with me. I gave her the option. Plus the only reason I chose her to come with me is because she used to follow and obey me like a dog." Sho laughed. "She's basically my cleaning lady. My parents even wanted to marry that plain boring girl. So I ran away." He sneered.

"Ironic that you ended up taking her with you. Why don't you send her back to your parents it doesn't really seem like you need her anymore since you're moving into the palace soon." Shoko suggested wrapping her arms around Sho's back returning his hug.

"Fine I'll send her back but in her place you, Shoko, have to promise to take care of me in her place." Sho grinned as he stared at Shoko.

"Haha haven't I been already?" Shoko laughed.

Sho leaned down a bit and was about to kiss Shoko when something hit sho in the head. "Ouch! What the hell was that!" he whipped around facing a blank Kyoko. "Kyoko?" He looked down and saw the bakery box with the crushed cupcakes still in it.

"Even though I'm plain and boring you're the one who brought me here with you." Kyoko said seriously.

Sho grinned cruely and shrugged his shoulders, "I only did because it was convenient for me at the time. You need to grow up and realize real life isn't a fairy tale and there aren't any happy endings, at least for you."

"H-hey Sho..." Shoko began as she put he hand on his shoulder. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"Heh...heh hahahahaha!" Kyoko bent over and laughed histerically, "I can't believe it! I actually thought YOU were a prince! Hahaha."

"H-hey!" Sho yelled startled at her sudden laughter.

"Sho remember this! I'll show you I'm not an ordinary nobody like you think I am! I'll make you regret those words as I laugh in your face!" she spat vehemently as she turned around and ran as fast as she could leaving behind a shocked couple.

Blinking back tears she continued to run. She stopped next to the tree where Sho and Kyoko used to eat picnics together and slowly slid down the side. Kyoko brought her knees up to her chest and thought bitterly about Sho so she wouldn't cry. After she'd calmed down she sighed. _What do I do now. I won't go back there. Anywhere is better than facing Sho now._ She sat there thinking about how she could prove to Sho she wasn't useless when she recalled something that Lory told her. _If you ever wish to become a real Cinderella you can contact me anytime. That's right! _She hurriedly pulled out the small silver card and looked at the printed words, _"The Princess Project."_ She flipped it over and she read, _"The Royal Palace."_ She gaped. _I didn't know Lory was this important. _She smiled, "Well I guess it's a start."

**To be Continued **

Yep some pretty interesting stuff is about to happen to our poor little kyoko mostly involving a certain someone. *wink wink hint hint* Also sorry for not updating in a long time. I have a few chapters done so I'll probably update maybe every two days or so. Remember to RandR!


End file.
